The Suite Life of Lizzie McGuire of the Future
by Arnold McGuire 335
Summary: A new crossover in the tradition of "That's so Suite Life of Hannah Montana". Lizzie and her friends check in the Tipton, and Phil, Keely and Pim comes next!
1. Lizzie of the Tipton

**Well, here's a new fanfic from the Suite Life of Zack and Cody and this has Lizzie McGuire and Phil of the Future characters joining in!**

**This fanfic is to commemorate Disney Channel's 25****th**** Anniversary (If I was right with the calculations… anyone tell me if I'm right), so enjoy!**

**And again, leave reviews.**

It was a boring day at the Tipton Hotel, with the staffers doing their thing. Everyone was busy and it was a sunny day, in summertime '08.

Mr. Moseby was waiting for new guests to come to the Tipton, until… someone arrives to check in.

"Matt, I told you I just invited Miranda and Gordo with me! Why do you have to tag along?"

It was Lizzie McGuire, with Miranda, Gordo and her brother Matt tagging along. Mr. Moseby said, "Well, it looks like we have visitors today, welcome to the Tipton Hotel."

Lizzie said, "Hello. We would like to check in, and I reserved here a few days ago, am I right?"

Mr. Moseby said, "Wait a minute." He checked the computer and he said, "Well, you're reserved here. You're in suite 3A." he then passed the key to them, and she said, "thank you." Then they left, and she looked at the trio and said, "Miranda, Gordo, Matt, don't make chaos here." Miranda, Gordo and Matt didn't say a word, but Miranda whispered to Gordo, "As if she's putting us on a leash."

As they proceed to the Elevator, they spotted London Tipton doing her calls on her cell phone. However, Miranda and London crashed in each other. Miranda said, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" then, London picks up her shades and she looked at Miranda.

London said, "Miranda! Long time no see!" Miranda squealed with delight and Miranda said, "It has being a long time we saw each other, last time it was grade school." Lizzie, Gordo and Matt just got stuck upon finding out and they say, "You're friends with London Tipton?!"

London said, "And you're friends with Miranda Sanchez? How nice! Now I have more friends!" then, they heard someone… it was the twins who were making another riot.

"Hey, you just stop there, Zack!"

"No you stop it, Cody!"

It was Zack and Cody, and they saw them chasing each other and Maddie followed them and she said, "Zack, Cody, will you two stop it?" Lizzie said, "So, this is where the danger lies in."

Maddie tripped and landed on Zack. Then, they both looked at each other lovingly, and he didn't notice he was cupping her breast. Cody said, "aww, isn't hat cute… BUT IT'S WRONG!!!"

They then let go of each other, and Miranda said, "She's your other friend, London?"

London said, "Yes she is. Maddie, I would like you to meet Miranda. Miranda, my friend, Maddie." They then shaked hands and Miranda said, "You're friends with London Tipton, too? Nice to meet you!"

Zack and Cody then befriended Gordo and Matt, and Matt said, "Cool! You're both twins! And we both have the same interests!" Zack said, "Well, you're cool too. I didn't know you're a prankster like me!" Cody, however, appealed more to Gordo since they're both behaved.

London and Maddie then saw Lizzie and they shaked hands with her and said, "You're Lizzie McGuire, the famous popstar! And you're the one who has a successor!" (The successor I'm referring to is Hannah Montana.)

Lizzie shyly said, "Oh, hi. I can't believe the famous London Tipton is a fan of mine." London and Lizzie then proceeded to do a conversation, as the others followed them to London's suite.

_London's suite_

They all got a seat and they all talked to each other. Maddie talked to Miranda, Lizzie to London, Zack to Matt and Cody to Gordo. However, while they were talking, Matt eyed London, and Cody eyed on Miranda, meaning they were falling for their girls. Then, Cody and Matt noticed they were looking to their respective girls and they say, "You're looking at my girl aren't you?"

Then there was silence… and then they said, "Go ahead, but don't flirt."

London then said, "As a sign of a new friendship, my treat!" They all said "Yeah!" then they all went out and left to enjoy the day in the mall. Minutes after, they all returned to the Tipton. Mr. Moseby noticed it and he said, "Your new pals, London?"

London said, "Yes they are." Then she leaves to the elevator and said, "Well, (Winking at Cody and Matt) see you." Then the elevator closes. They both blush and when they look at each other, they said, "She winked at me!"

The rest laughed out and Lizzie said, "We'll see you tomorrow. Guys, let's go up now and prepare for tomorrow's gig. The fans await." Then they all left, and Matt and Miranda said goodbye to their counterparts.

As soon as they're gone to their suite, Maddie said, to Zack and Cody, well, let's go back up. Your mom might catch us here."

Zack said, "Yeah we should. Cody's eying on Miranda." Cody fought back, "I am not!" they both laughed and they went to the elevator. Cody was the last one left and he said, "ha ha, very funny." Then he went up the stairs on his own.

That was the end of the day.

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it. Leave reviews!**

**Next chapter: Phil of the Future arriving at the Tipton**


	2. Phil of the Tipton

**Here we are at chapter two. Again, this fanfic is to ****commemorate Disney Channel's 25****th**** Anniversary, so it's time to show POTF.**

**Enjoy part 2, leave reviews!**

The day after, Lizzie started her tour on all of Boston, so she was not in the Tipton Hotel with her friends and her brother Matt. Zack and Cody were getting bored because they have nothing to do in the hotel since Maddie was busy and London's off somewhere…

Then, they heard a crash. It came from the top of the Tipton, but it fell down in the lobby and in front of Zack and Cody. It was the Skyak, and Phil emerged from the ruble. He said, "Sorry, I fell down here by accident."

Mr. Moseby, Maddie and the twins went to him and said, "Are you ok?"

Phil said, "Maybe… I'm trying to search for my girlfriend Keely Teslow and I got here by a system failure in my Skyak. I hope I didn't damage something…" Mr. Moseby looked at the top and he got hysterical and shouted, "YOU DID, AND IT WILL COST YOU-"

Phil brought out his Wizard and undone the damage that he did. Mr. Moseby said, "I think we need this." After that, Phil fainted.

_30 minutes later_

Phil woke up to see that he was in bed and a different room. It was a different room, a different suite. When he woke up, he saw the foursome again and he said, "Where… where am I?"

Mr. Moseby said, "Well, we decided to let you check in while you recover and after you find your girlfriend." Zack said, "You're from the future, aren't you?" Phil was horrified to find out and he said, "Ok you caught me, but never tell them about it. Or else…" he then pointed out his Wizard with the delete function aimed at them.

Cody got scared and he said, "Ok ok, we'll just shut up. Not a peep, ok?"

Maddie and Mr. Moseby then left and Phil said, "Well, you kids are twins right? Can I ask your names?" the twins then introduced themselves as Zack and Cody Martin. He replied, "Ok, I'm Phil Diffy, nice to meet you."

_Back in the Lobby_

Maddie said, "Well Mr. Moseby, should we believe him that he's from the future?"

Mr. Moseby said, "I guess so, since I'm not going to get deleted!"

Maddie was worried that if ever she would tell it to everyone, she will get deleted, and she'll never get to see Zack ever again. Then, a new customer arrived.

"Hello, can I check in? I'm recently covering a concert here."

It was Keely Teslow, the girl who used to be a student, but now also a youth reporter. She was the first high school reporter for the ABC network's first ever youth news program (I made that up). Mr. Moseby said, "Well, name please?" she then gave her name and Mr. Moseby said, "Well, suite 5P. enjoy." Then he gave her he keys, and she left.

But Keely had no idea that the room she's assigned to is where Phil was staying.

As she opened the door, she saw Phil and she said, "Phil! What are you doing here? And my, you're injured!"

Phil said, "Well, I was following you and I fell down here. My love, what brings you here to the Tipton?"

Keely said, "Well, there's a concert in Boston so I went here. Any problem?" then she kissed him and she then looked at Zack and Cody. "So, you two were taking care of him. I think you're not employees, but I think you're part of this place by living here, right?"

Zack and Cody were shocked to find that out from her and Cody got a different vision… she was totally hot and he thought, _damn, she's more better than London… wait! What am I thinking?!_

Zack tugged him and said, "Um, Cody? Stop starring at her, she's not your property, she's Phil's."

She said, "Oh by the way, I'm Keely Teslow, news anchor of the ABC youth news show, 'YouthFocus' (I made it up again) and I'm covering the concert of Lizzie McGuire in Boston." Zack and Cody said, "Wonderful. We're Zack and Cody Martin. It's nice to meet a reporter here in this suite." Then they shaked hands.

Maddie then came in and said, "So Phil, is this the girl you're finding for?"

Phil said, "Yes, but who are you? A saw you minutes ago but didn't have the chance to ask your name. Can I know your name?"

She said, "Hi, I'm Madeline Fitzpatrick, but you can call me Maddie." Then Keely introduced herself, and they both shaked hands as well. Keely said, "It's nice to befriend you Maddie! Friends today?" she then replied, "Totally!" then they hugged.

Zack and Cody just smiled and Phil looked at them and was happy too that Keely had a new friend. But London was a few hours away from coming home, but… where was Pim?

_Somewhere in Boston_

Pim was stuck at a high point in Boston where she can't get down. She yelled, "Hello? Is anyone here to help me get down? HELP!!!"

A few hours later, London arrives and all six of them attended Lizzie's Concert. Lizzie in turn gave them a treat after the concert- they ate at a restaurant where it was all buffet, and Zack and Cody shared to the others that he loves carbonara. Phil, Keely, Zack and Maddie were happy to be together and so do the others.

But yet, Pim…

"I need to get down! Phil? HELP!!!"

**Sorry if it took long, but do you guys want to know what happens next? Leave Reviews first! I had to rush it. Again, leave reviews!**


End file.
